Spelling
by Mbak Sanca
Summary: Enjolras's point of view of the spelling test led by Miss Trunchbull. Crossover between Les Miserables and Matilda the Musical.


**So, this idea came out of nowhere when I was watching Matilda, and then that little boy stood up and yelled, "Cat: c-a-f! Oops, I misspelled it! Now you'll have to send me to Chokey as well!" and I was like, kid!Enjolras.**

**Anyways, I'm currently on holiday, so don't expect anymore stories for a few more weeks. Overflowing with ideas, though. So, basically, if this is confusing, Enjolras was briefly a student in Matilda's school until third grade or so. Then he went back to France.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Matilda, or Les Mis.**

Enjolras had a gun pointed at him.

He was a brave man. He rarely felt fear. He usually felt exhilaration, anger. His vision was tinged with the red of anger more often than not. His ears heard the thumping of exhilaration more often than not. Enjolras was brave. He had only felt fear like this twice before in his whole life. The first time was during first grade (the second was when his father had beaten him, but that's a whole different story).

Memories rushed back to the rebel. Enjolras remembered the first time he felt fear like this. It was his first major act of rebellion (of course, it was on a much smaller scale than this. He had still been a student, but that act was much smaller than this). Oh, Enjolras remembered that day crystal-clear (now wasn't the time for a trip down the memory lane, but can those episodes really be resisted?)

* * *

Julian Enjolras wasn't particularly close with Matilda Wormwood's best friend, Lavender.

Didn't mean he could stand injustice. Besides, he had figured out that Lavender put a newt in Miss Trunchbull's water. He kinda admired her for that.

But there was no 'kinda' in his hate for Miss Trunchbull. Julian held justice in reverence, even though he was still five.

"Spell—" Julian couldn't catch what Miss Trunchbull said. It was too complicated. Lavender stuttered as she tried to spell it. "A-w-k-c-" Miss Trunchbull's eyes narrowed. "It was a silent 'z'. Come!" Lavender wailed as Miss Trunchbull dragged her away to Chokey. Julian suddenly stood up in his seat.  
"Cat!" he shouted. Miss Honey's eyes widened. "C-a-f!" Julian could almost feel shock flit through the room. While the French student wasn't nearly as smart as Matilda, he was still smart (after all, how many children his age could speak both English and French fluently?). Julian was talented with words, and rarely misspelled a word. "Dog: d-y-p! Oops! I misspelled it! Now you'll have to send me to Chokey too!" the little blond boy shouted defiantly.

Getting the hint, the boy sitting next to Julian stood up. "Table!" he shouted, before adding the misspelling. The rest of the class followed suit. "Bag: b-h-a!" "Horse: g-a-g-s-d!" Julian knew he would pay for this later, but he could care less.

Then there was fear.

Utter fear.

Julian Enjolras was a brave boy. He wasn't easily shaken. He had once played fearlessly with a snake in a sandbox. But that didn't mean he didn't feel fear (seventeen years later, Julian felt fear like this again, when he was shot at the barricades).

As a five-year-old, his memory was undeveloped enough. Add the fear, and the memory turned even hazier.

But Julian remembered lasers. Lasers? In a school? Unheard of. He remembered shouting. He remembered fear. Oh, so much fear. He remembered the word 'Chokey'. The very word added more fear, to the point the fear was overflowing. Julian felt ashamed of himself. What proper boy felt fear that much?

Suddenly, the fear stopped. The fear stopped and disappeared. Then it was replaced by shock. The chalk was writing on the board.

By itself. And the lasers disappeared. Julian couldn't remember what it said, only that it had something to do with a house, an Agatha and a Magnus ghost. His five-year-old memory combined with the fear and shock had permanently blurred the memory.

And then, suddenly, the world of school turned for the better. Julian felt proud of himself. After all, he had helped fix it up by starting the Misspelling (as he later called it), hadn't he?

* * *

Seventeen years later, Enjolras had sparked (and led) a full-blown rebellion.

**Sorry if it's absolutely terrible. R&R?**


End file.
